


Knotting

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link finds Damnyell while he's poking around in a storage room and discovers some more of the ways he's special.Prompt: Knotting





	Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, congratulations! I didn't know which relationship tag to use because Rhett is a separate person here. If you came for pure Rhink, that's not what this is I'm afraid!

Link didn't come up here much, he didn't really have much reason to, but the light was fading and he and Rhett wanted an extra light for their office when they recorded some promos. He climbed the stairs, pausing briefly when he thought he heard a noise coming from the storage room.

"Hello?" he called from outside the door, pressing his ear to the cool wood.

When there was no answer, he assumed he had imagined it and carried on inside. He flipped on the light switch and stood for a moment in the doorway, marveling at the amount of equipment they'd accumulated. They didn't even use half of it, either because it had been replaced with newer models or bought for one shoot and forgotten about. He made a mental note to talk to Rhett about selling some of it.

Fortunately it was relatively well organized and he spotted the lighting equipment in the far left corner. As he started in that direction he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and almost leapt out of his skin when the huge figure of Damnyell appeared in front of him, blocking the aisle down the centre of the room.

"What the crap Damnyell?" Link gasped, gripping his chest dramatically. "You scared the shit out of me."

Damnyell shot a confused look at Link's pants. "Where did it go?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"It's just an expression," Link said, exasperated. "What are you doing up here?" he said, glancing nervously at Richard.

"I stay up here," he said, as if it was obvious. "A young lady showed me where the kitchen is so sometimes I stay there."

Link wasn't sure he liked the idea of Damnyell roaming the hallways at night. How had he not set the alarms off before?

"I remember you!" Damnyell said suddenly. "You sit at the desk."

Link gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that's right." He couldn't help but find Damnyell fascinating and charming. They'd spent so little time together in the grand scheme of things, but he always felt like they shared a bond. Perhaps it was his resemblance to Rhett...

"You told me you would help me be loved," Damnyell said, regarding him curiously, "I gave you a gift... What is your name?"

"Uh, Link," Link said, laughing nervously.

"Link," Damnyell repeated, "Like a sausage."

"Sure..." Link said, looking past Damnyell at the light he wanted. "I just came up here to get a piece of equipment. You mind if I just..." he motioned that he needed past, but Damnyell didn't get the hint.

"I don't mind," Damnyell said, turning his head curiously. "I'm glad you're here. Richard is glad too."

"Thanks..." Link said, and decided to inch his way around Damnyell. Damnyell didn't budge as Link squeezed past him. Link was almost scared to touch him as though they would both be electrocuted.

As he got closer to his target, he realized all the lighting equipment was behind a wall of huge storage crates, about 3 feet high.

Link pressed his thighs against a crate and leaned over to try and lift the light stand, but it was just out of his reach. He'd have to get some help to move the crates or ask Rhett to come and reach it for him. Then he remembered the one person in the building taller than Rhett...

"Hey Damnyell?"

"Yes Link?" Damnyell replied, almost before Link had finished speaking.

Link jumped, hitting his knee against the crate. Damnyell was standing about an inch away, far too close for comfort; Link could feel his breath against his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Damnyell's legs we're almost touching the back of Link's thighs. "Can you reach that?" he said quietly, pointing at the light.

Damnyell leaned over Link and touched his fingers to the light's tripod, trapping Link against the crate. "Yes," he said against Link's ear. "You smell like oranges - I love it."

Link's heart was beating fast, skin practically tingling. Was he that hard-up that even this amount of human contact was doing it for him? If human is what Damnyell even was...

"Thanks," Link said quietly. "What are you doing Damnyell?"

"You feel nice too," Damnyell said.

Link could feel a solid mass that was very obviously Damnyell's cock pressing against his lower back. He tried to turn around and Damnyell shifted his weight to give him space. Their faces were inches apart, Damnyell's intense stare even more intense in such proximity. Neither spoke, but Link lifted himself onto the crate so Damnyell was between his knees.

It was practically an invitation and for once, Damnyell took the hint. He placed his hands carefully on Link's thighs and leaned forward, looking meaningfully at Link's lips. Link met him halfway, gently pressing their lips together. Damnyell hummed contentedly, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Link to suck on his lower lip.

Link couldn't resist moving one hand to Damnyell's face and touching his untrimmed beard. It wasn't as soft or well groomed as Rhett's but Link loved feeling it against his cheeks or running through his fingers.

Damnyell ran his hand up Link's arm and took hold of his wrist, guiding Link's hand to his crotch. Link gazed his fingers along the length of Damnyell's erection and was staggered by its size. He was a tall man, but it seemed disproportionately big even for him.

"Richard speaks to me through my pituitary gland. It made parts of my body grow very large," Damnyell said, reading Link's expression correctly.

"Wait," Link said, suddenly remembering something Damnyell had told him. "I thought you didn't do anything uh... below the nipple."

"Richard isn't involved," he replied without elaborating further. Perhaps it was all the blood rushing to his dick, but that was good enough for Link. He carefully opened the fly of Damnyell's jeans and pushed down his boxers to reveal the huge cock. Link was practically salivating.

"I want to put it inside you," Damnyell said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Link practically whispered, surprised at his own compliance. "Can I taste it first?"

Damnyell inclined his head, smiling slightly. "If you want."

Link pushed him gently away from the crate and dropped to his knees. Damnyell's cock was pointed straight up and almost out of Link's reach. He took it in his hand and pulled it down to his waiting lips, pressing his tongue to the tip and drawing it into his mouth slowly. He couldn't resist a glance at Damnyell's face to see his reaction.

Damnyell was regarding him curiously, his lips slightly turned up at the side. They made eye contact as Link swallowed as much as he could manage. The length was one thing, but the girth was quite another... but then Rhett always said he had a big mouth.

He pulled off slowly, dragging his lips along the sensitive skin and tonguing the glans, appreciating the slight sponginess.

"How does it feel?" Link asked.

Damnyell thought for a moment before responding, "Like a sunflower."

"Uh...huh," Link said. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded like a good thing, so he carried on. He licked a stripe along the side, right to the base and nipped gently where the shaft met his balls.

Damnyell let out a small "ooh," before placing a hand on Link's head either for support or to encourage him. Link took the tip in his mouth again and bobbed his head. He wanted to cover it with as much saliva as possible, hoping to lubricate the huge member while he had the chance. He went down as far as he could one last time, the tip reaching down the back of his throat, and pulled off with a gasp. Before standing up, he spat in his hand and spread it down Damnyell's cock.

Damnyell watched his undertaking with fascination, then extended a hand to help Link to his feet. As Link stood, Damnyell lifted a hand to touch his lips as though he didn't realize they could be used for such a task. Link couldn't help smiling.

With his dry hand, Link opened his jeans and pulled them down, wiggling his hips to help them. Damnyell helpfully pulled down his boxer briefs and gave a "heh" of amusement when Link's cock sprung free.

Link turned around and bent over, placing his elbow on a crate for purchase, and reached for his ass. His hand was still slick with saliva and he was determined to lubricate himself before it dried. He went in first with one finger, pushing as far as he could in that position, before adding a second soon after.

Damnyell, who had been watching carefully, stepped up behind him, pressing against Link's thighs.

"Not yet man," Link said, wanting to try and relax a bit more before he could take such a huge cock comfortably, but Damnyell was a quick learner. He spat in his own hand and covered his fingers in saliva. Placing a hand on Link's lower back, he pushed one of his long digits in alongside Link's.

Link moaned loudly. He already felt full with his own fingers, but the third appendage moving independently from his own felt strange and tantalizing. He tried to relax around the fingers, and slowly spread his own, increasing the stretch just a little more...

"Okay, that's good enough," Link said, withdrawing his fingers. He wiped them on his t-shirt, knowing he'd regret that later. "Just fuck me Damnyell."

Damnyell gave a small gasp. "The handsome man told me not to say those words."

Link repositioned himself more comfortably with both arms on the crate and presented his hole to the strange man. "Don't say it when we sit at the desk but you can say what you want here," he said quickly, wishing Damnyell would just get on with it.

Link felt the blunt head of Damnyell's cock bumping against his hole.

"Take it slow, okay?" Link said... just to be safe.

Damnyell pressed forward, guiding his cock inside with his hand. Link relaxed, enjoying the gentle stretch that quickly turned into a gentle burn. Damnyell eased forward, stretching Link impossibly wide, but Link was loving every second of it.

When Damnyell was fully sheathed, he leaned forward, blanketing Link with his body, and placed his hands on the side of the crate. He started rocking forward in short, quick movements, allowing Link to adjust to the stretch, pulling out a little further each time.

Link had never felt so full. Thanks to the huge man over him and the mass of hair surrounding his head and shoulders, he'd never felt so small. The feeling was so alien but somehow, so comfortable. Damnyell kissed the back of his neck almost tenderly, the slightly wild beard tickling Link's skin. The next thing Link felt was a sharp pinch where his neck and shoulder met. He gave a small involuntary yip, but Damnyell went back to kissing him like nothing had happened.

Damnyell started fucking him in earnest, pushing Link closer to the crate with every thrust. Eventually Link's chest was flat against the crate and Damnyell was practically lying on top of him.

The fullness felt incredible and Link was certain if he could see his belly, he'd be able to see the outline of Damnyell's cock moving inside him. It almost felt like it was getting bigger.

Damnyell's thrusts became slower and more labored and seemed to stretch Link's hole a little further each time.

Suddenly Damnyell stood up straight and placed his hands on Link's hips. He gripped more tightly than Link would have expected, but he enjoyed the air of authority. "Do you feel that?" Damnyell asked, sounding a lot more composed than Link.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Link asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"It's to keep us together," Damnyell said, as though that explained everything.

With each thrust it got more difficult to get Damnyell's cock past the ring of muscle at Link's entrance. The stretch was painful, though not entirely unpleasant, but Link couldn't help feeling a little worried. It felt like Damnyell was going to tear him in half. With one final push, Damnyell forced his way inside and stilled. He tugged experimentally, but they were tied together.

Like a dog, Link realized.

He could feel the knot continuing to expand, causing it to press against his prostate. "Oh my gosh," he gasped, his own hard cock twitching at the sensation.

Damnyell pushed forward the small amount he could still move, rutting into Link rapidly. The stimulation against his prostate was almost too much for Link to take - It was as though Damnyell's cock had been specifically designed to give pleasure to his partner.

Already right on the edge, Link reached for his own cock and stroked it quickly. His eyes were watering as he came, spraying the black crake with ropes of white come.

"Good," Damnyell said by way of encouragement and stroked Link's back as he continued to thrust.

"Quickly! Please!" Link begged, the pleasant sensation against his prostate turning to pain post-orgasm. He could practically feel the knot twitching as Damnyell came, coating Link's insides with an impossible amount of come.

A satisfied hum was all the signal Damnyell gave.

Before Link had time to recover, Damnyell was pulling him ass-first onto the ground. He arranged them in a spooning position, still locked together. Link could still feel the cock pulsing inside him, flooding him with come. A stop at Wardrobe was definitely going to be necessary before he got back to work.

"That was insane," Link panted in a daze. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard. He glanced up at the evidence and couldn't help grinning. He wondered briefly how he would explain his extended absence and change of clothes to Rhett.

"Is that good?" Damnyell asked quietly.

"Really good," Link laughed.

"I'm glad I made you happy," Damnyell said contentedly. "You made me happy too."


End file.
